This Is Real, Isn't It?
by BlackVeilBridesmaid
Summary: I am avidly obsessed with BVB, and I suck at summaries. Basically, this is what would happen if me and my friends met BVB at our highly christian school.A "black veil brides" fanfic
1. this is real

**Sadly, i dont own any of the people mentioned in this, im just obsessed with BVB.**

**I am also sorry its so short, it didnt finish downloading.**

This Is Real Life

"I don't see what the problem with it is," I said to my best friend Cu, sliding in my lip ring. "It's just a little hole in my lip." "I know," Cu said sympathetically, "I finally got my parents to say yes, and then the stupid school says 'No.'" "Who cares?" I reply, "It's not like they'll do anything if we wear them." "Seriously-SHIT!" Cu swore as she ran into two freshmen stopped in front of her.

"What is the hold-up?" One of the cheerbitches shouted from behind us.

"Let's go and see," I murmured to Cu. She nodded and we began to weasel our way through the throng into the cafeteria. When we got in, neither of us could believe what we saw. Setting up at the far end of our stage less cafeteria, was the greatest band in existence.

"Oh!""My!" "God!" Like complete dweebs, we spoke in turn.

"BLACK VEIL BRIDES!" these words came from my friend Sarah E., who was followed by Cailyn M.

The blockage was a line of bodyguards, who oddly enough, let the four of us through.


	2. note

I am sorry I can't update for a few days, my computer keeps breaking, which deletes my new chapters. I'm trying a new program…if you want to see the beginning of the next chapter, review or message me, and I will figure out how to do that


	3. i am very sorry to say

Oh fuck. I am very sad to say that for a while, I cannot be updating this story. I was writing at school, and I dropped the notebook, and the guidance counselor found it. there is a bit of graphic content further on, and lots of violence and blades, so now, the stupid woman took my notebook and I have sessions with her, because she thinks I am 'emotionally disturbed.' or something like that. Anyway, she isn't giving it back until she feels I am "cured" of my problem. I am so sorry, and now I know better than to carry it at school. As soon as I get it back, I solemnly swear that I will update.

My apologies,

Mikayla

(A.K.A. the BlackVeilBridesMaid)


	4. We Gather Here

**Okay, sorry I haven't put up a real chapter in a while. Computer broke and I didn't want to. **

**I'm going to put up a chapter soon with profiles that I know are going to be used.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own BVB or the people mentioned.**

**As two familiar faces spotted us from behind the guards, Sarah B. and Emily M. began to shout at us. **

"**Tell them to let us by!" Sarah shouted.**

**Nodding to her, Cu walked to the guard and said, "let 'em through, they're with us."**

**The guard nodded and let them pass. Behind us, having turned to let in Emily and Sarah in, the sounds of BVB warming up reverberated through the room. I noticed the windows had drapes over them, and there was a wicked strobe light on the ceiling, not on yet, but still cool looking. **

**Jake, up front, grabbed a mic and said, "Pete," the guard turned, "let em in." As 'Pete' and the others moved aside, a flood of people raced in, all anxious to see what was happening. All abruptly stopping and running for the back wall. Away from the epicness of Black Veil Brides. Away from me, Cu, Sarah E, Sarah B, Emily, and Cailynn. Which was fine by us. We moved closer to the set, as there was no stage in the cafeteria. Then, unfortunately, two of the guards from the door walked up, grabbed a sheet, and held it up in front of the band. We looked at each other in agreement. **

**Out loud, Sarah E., said, "In five we chant." **

**We all nodded. About four minutes later, we looked around, put our fists in the air, and began to shout, "BLACK VEIL BRIDES! BLACK VEIL BRIDES!" The size of the room gave it a nice echo. We had been chanting for quite a few minutes before Emily started nudging us and pointing at the guards. They seemed to be having a conversation with someone behind the curtain. Nodding to each other, they both raised one hand and began to count down from five. As they reached one, the curtain dropped. **


	5. Mr Jaffa

Sorry it s been so long, I m going from scratch here

Black Veil Brides! Black Veil Brides! The size of the room gave our chanting a nice echo. After we d been chanting for a minute or two, Emily nudged us, and pointed at the makeshift stage. The dudes holding the sheet in front of the guys were having a conversation with someone behind the curtain. Nodding, he turned back around.  
Are you ready? he shouted at all of us.  
Hell yes! Sara shouted.  
A deep chuckle filled the room.  
The curtain dropped.  
Hello, Lugoff, Andy began, You guys don t seem excited back there. Except for you six, he finished, gesturing at us.  
In case any of you f*ckers didn t know, on bass we have Ashley Purdy, Ashley played a few chords.  
On lead guitar is Jinxx, also on guitar, we have Jake Pitts, and on drums is C.C. Ashley grabbed the mic from Andy, And the baddest futhermucker of them all is on vocals,- Andy Six! Sarah shouted.  
All the guys on stage laughed at her outburst. Couldn t have said it better myself, Ashley said.  
Shut the fuck up and play something, some jaffa said from the back of the room.  
Fuck You! Cu shouted back.  
And that they did. As the opening chord of New Religion played, my friend Erin walked up.  
They re hotter than in the pictures, she said to me ..she walked over to Cu, Mrs. Jacobs heard what you said and wants to see you in her office, first thing tomorrow. With that, she walked off.  
A couple of songs later, Sarah s brother Corey walked up to her and said, Mom and Dad are going to be pissed when they found out you skipped class, again. Well Corey, she started in a hushed voice, causing him to lean in closer. When he was right next to her face, she shouted, Don t tell them! Why shouldn t I? Because if you tell, I ll tell Mom what I found you and MacKenzie doing last week when she was at work. His face paled. You wouldn t. but his voice was more of a question that a statement.  
I would, and will, if you don t leave. Fine, he huffed his breath, and left.  
Sarah turned back towards the stage, and resumed head banging.

This seemed like a good place to end it .I m going from scratch now, but I ll try and update I know it s been a while 


End file.
